All right?
by jupiterlady
Summary: How the Sectumsempra scene should have really turned out.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Drarry would be cannon. Also, there would be an obnoxious girl with red hair singing all the time, based on me. Great thing that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, then. (Or not)

**Warnings: **I really don't know? Swearing, perhaps.

**Author's note: **I'm very emotional about the Sectumsempra scene and yes, I will write about it a lot.

* * *

**All right?**

* * *

Draco's body was trembling because of his sobs and that _stupid _ghost kept asking him what was wrong when she didn't understand – she couldn't. She was just a ghost, why was he talking to a ghost again?

But that didn't matter, because _he _would kill Draco and Draco's family and there was nothing he could do. He had failed. He was a weak, ridiculous coward and he was going to pay for it.

His tears were falling in the sink, he was shaking, and that ghost was so concerned and it felt a little bit good because if he died he would have some company after all and that thought was surely sick because the ghost was beyond annoying but she was the only one who listened to him and was that Harry Potter in the mirror?

Suddenly Draco got very angry and wondered that maybe if he killed Potter the Dark Lord wouldn't kill him and almost laughed because if he couldn't even kill Dumbledore whom he surely hated but had never spoken a word to, how could he ever kill Potter? He was going to raise his wand but he thought _Fuck it_ and instead of throwing curses at Potter and ending up worse than he started, he threw his arms around him and buried his face on Potter's collarbone.

"What the…" Potter said, but his voice faded and he didn't move at first. He probably was startled and Draco didn't want to care because he was going to _die _anyway and that thought made him start sobbing again and Potter's shirt would be all wet and horrible but that shirt was horrible anyway.

Draco kept sobbing and Potter just stood there still for some minutes, when he twitched and put a hesitant hand on Draco's back. Draco shivered and tried to understand why on earth he was doing that and why did it feel so right to have Potter pressing his gentle but strong hand on his back. He thought of all the people that he would rather have here comforting him but he realized that none of them would ever top this and God why had he to be so _ridiculous _about it all why couldn't he just behave normally…

Draco chuckled and Harry took the opportunity to lift Draco's chin with his other hand.

"Hey…" he said. Draco could see that those green eyes were looking very confused, but he caught something else there. He then realized it was concern. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why I've been crying in a bathroom to a girl that has been dead for the last fifty years" He answered. "I'm absolutely all right, that's the reason why I decided to throw myself into Harry Potter's arm and sob like an _idiot – "_

"Shut up." Said Potter. He still got that puzzled look and he frowned his brows, staring more intensively at Draco. "You've got huge bags under your eyes. You look paler. And thinner. What's going on?"

"I reckon I'm still better looking than you." Draco answered because he just couldn't allow himself to be so vulnerable around Potter, he had all that _concerned _look in his bright eyes and it was pissing Draco off because for a moment he had felt so… special. Like being inside Potter's arms was being with a shield that would protect him from everything.

But Potter wouldn't do it, because the Dark Lord would kill him, and kill Draco. Probably not in that order.

"He is going to kill you." Said Draco, after a very weird and long silence. "He will. But he will kill me first."

"He won't." Answered Harry. He got a very determined look and Draco decided it was a good time to unwrap his arms from Harry. They still were pretty close, though.  
"He will. He will kill _everyone._" Draco was shaking and he could feel he would cry again, so he started pacing. "He will kill you, I'm sure of it, because you're such an idiot. You are 16 and he is like a hundred years old and so _terrifying _and can do all kinds of magic when all you can do is a Patronus. He's not a Dementor, Potter, he is so much _worse _than – "

"I don't care if I die." Potter interrupted him. "As long as I can bring as many Death Eaters as I can, and Voldemort as well. I don't _want _to die, but if it's necessary, I will. But I will kill him."

"You… you're not afraid of dying?"

"Course I am. But there are worse things…"

"Like?"

"You can't see Thestrals, can you?"

"No."

"Exactly." Said Potter. Draco could have sworn he saw a shadow take over Potter's face, but he didn't say anything.

"Are you a Death Eater, Malfoy?" Potter asked. Draco gasped.

"I – Potter." He glanced at Potter, who was looking at him in a rather curious way. "Stop."

"What?"

"Looking at me like that. Like you _pity_ me. Don't." Harry merely rolled his eyes. "All right. I am." He finally admitted.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked.

"See what?"

"The Dark Mark."

"Oh."

The first thing Draco thought was a big and loud _No _because like hell he would ever let Potter look at it, he couldn't even bare to look at it himself and if Potter was trying to laugh at him he could surely go fuck himself because Draco was pathetic and worthless but he was no laughing matter.

"Sorry." Potter said suddenly. "I didn't realize… I… Sorry."

Draco caught Potter's eyes and made up his mind, started rolling his sleeves up when a voice in the back of his head kept asking him _why _was he doing it but he just didn't know.

Harry got closer. He looked at the mark with a blank expression and reached out for it to touch it with a gentle hand. He stared at it for a few more minutes and then looked up at Draco, whose heart was beating so fast it would fall out of his chest.

"He won't kill you. I won't let him." Harry said and Draco could feel his breath on his face and it was so fast but so slow at the same time, the moment when Harry Potter got closer and closer to him and softly brushed his lips against Draco's, then putting his hands on Draco's neck as Draco closed his eyes and kissed Potter back.

He rested his hands on Potter's waist as Potter claimed his lips, pulled him closer in a passionate way that it was so Potter-like it almost annoyed him. Draco could feel Potter's glasses pressed so strongly against his cheeks it was almost cutting his skin but he really didn't care because Potter was gentle and strong and soft and passionate at the same time. Draco whom always got tired of everything eventually just _knew_ he could never get tired of this, of the reassurance that was still unpredictable, of the warmth that was still a little bit rough.

"That's gross." He heard Moaning Myrtle say. Oh shit, he had forgotten all about that ghost.

"Yeah, Myrtle, we're very sorry." Said Harry. How did he…? Oh, never mind. He probably knew _everyone_, that stupid git. "We'd rather be kissing you, but we can't you see, because you're _dead._" Myrtle gave a loud cry and went inside of her favorite toilet.

"She's very touchy about being dead." Said Harry when Draco raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry, she won't tell anyone."

Draco looked at him, and Harry smiled shyly.

"It'll be all right."

"It won't, Potter."

"Harry." He said, taking his hand and squeezing. Draco gave him a sad smile and thought that maybe, just maybe, he was right.


End file.
